


Myself

by Nakuru



Category: Tomie
Genre: Breathplay, Community: retos_a_lacarta, F/F, Self-cest, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ser ella le permite saber lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself

El piso está frío.

Aunque la presión en su delicado cuello aumenta, eso es lo primero que pasa por la mente de Tomie, pero luego sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia las manos que siguen impidiéndole respirar.

Son pequeñas y suaves, tal como las suyas, en apariencia incapaces de hacer algo como esto, mas la fuerza de proviene de ellas es inhumana.

No que eso importe, porque normalmente ella no necesita tomarse el trabajo de quitar a alguien del medio... y tampoco precisa hacerlo ahora.

Una risa ahogada escapa de sus labios y con eso agota el aire de sus pulmones, pero en ese mismo instante las manos se apartan, permitiéndole respirar una vez más, y una risa tan melódica y agradable como la suya se le une en coro.

Tomie abre los ojos y aunque las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos mientras era estrangulada le impiden ver claramente de inmediato, el que la otra se acerque hace que pronto pueda detallar sus facciones de muñeca de porcelana, su piel pálida y suave a la vista, sus grandes y vivaces ojos, el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, su largo, lacio y reluciente cabello negro.

Es como verse en un espejo.

Tal pensamiento hace que Tomie ría con más fuerza y la otra la imita, tal vez pensando lo mismo o tal vez porque su clara risa es contagiosa.

Al final, cuando dejan de reír, Tomie acepta a la tentación frente a ella, enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la acerca para besarla. Lentamente, primero, y luego sin tanto cuidado, aun cuando su apariencia parece invitar a tratarla como si fuese de cristal.

Así es mejor, piensa mientras siente los dientes de la otra rozar su lengua y ella se desquita mordiendo su labio.

Todo esto no es más que un juego que hace que sienta más deseos de reír, porque es mil veces mejor de lo que cualquiera le puede dar.

Porque ella sabe perfectamente lo que Tomie quiere ya que, al fin de cuentas, ella es Tomie y Tomie es ella.


End file.
